


One Of The Family

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron reassures Robert that he belongs in the family. Based off a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a fic about Robert feeling left out of the dingle family dinner. Like he assumes that he's not invited and tells Aaron that he'll be at the scrap yard to get out the way of them. And Aaron is surprised because of course Rob is invited. He's part of the family now. And Robert is a bit taken aback because he's never really belonged anywhere.

“Vic can you do –“ Robert began as he entered the pub kitchen, approaching his sister before being interrupted by his little sister.

“Robert. You’re my brother and I love you dearly but if you don’t step back out of this kitchen I’m gonna make you regret every decision you made in the past 2 minutes.” She said sternly, her cheeks flushed a deep pink shade as she attempted to blow wispy pieces of hair from in front of her face – looking far too stressed with it being so early in the morning.

“Woah, what’s wrong with you?” He asked passing her a tin which she was indicating to for him to reach from the top shelf. 

“Dingles. That’s what.” She stated, pulling a tray full of food out of the oven, before looking up and noticing a look of confusion spread across Robert’s face, giving her indication to elaborate, 

“Marlon has gone and proposed to Carly, so they’re having some massive engagement dinner or party or whatever in the pub tonight and seeing as though its Marlon’s day, guess who’s doing the work? Muggins over here, that’s who. Anyway what did you want?”  


She finished putting down the pan she had been carrying and looking up at Robert.

“Erm nothing, it doesn’t matter.” He said before turning around and walking back out the kitchen door.

“Weird.” Victoria murmured to herself, quickly getting distracted though by the timer going off, “SHIT!”

Robert began walking out the pub towards his car still thinking about what Vic had told him. How come Aaron didn’t mention it? Would he even be welcomed? He quite quickly came to the conclusion that he didn’t know about it because he’s not part of the family, no family, no invite, he’d just stay out of the way.

 

“Do I have to wear this? Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?” Liv said holding up a more than usually fancy outfit.

“Yeah you do, I’m not having you dressed in scruffy joggers and my old hoodie for a Dingle get together, now stop whining and go get ready.”

“I don’t even know why I’m going, I’m a Flaherty not a dingle, are you sure it wouldn’t be better if I just went to Gabby’s for the night?” She asked pretending to be unsure but in reality hoping Aaron would agree and let her get out of it.

“You’re my family which makes you their family, and I know you know that already and you’re just trying to get out of it so” he began picking up Livs’ outfit and ushering her to the stairs, “Go upstairs, get changed, smile and look like you want to be there, then I might let you go Gabby’s after a few hours.”

“Fine.” She huffed trudging her way upstairs, leaving Aaron in the living room with Chas who was still putting her make up on.

“Heard back from Rob yet?” She asked looking up at her son.

“No, I tried ringing him but he didn’t answer, and I’ve left him a text. His phones probably died, I’ll go up to the scrapyard and see if he’s there, I don’t want us to be late or anything.” Aaron replied, once again checking his phone.

“He’s probably working his little head off.” Chas said, humour in her voice.

“Will you make sure she doesn’t do a runner while I’m out?” He asked grabbing his jacket.

“I’ll try my best love.” She smiled before applying her lipstick.

 

Aaron pulled up outside the porta cabin instantly noticing Roberts car parked up outside, he got out of his car and walked into the small office area.

“This is where you’re hiding then?” He began, startling Robert slightly, who had had his mind buried deep in some paperwork.

“What?” Robert replied trying to act like he knew nothing of the evenings party.

“I’ve been trying to get hold of you all day, we need to go home and get changed, family do, come on.” Aaron said turning to leave once again before realising Robert wasn’t following him.

“What’s up?” Aaron asked, walking over to his boyfriend and leaning on the desk in front of him. “And don’t say nothing because I know there’s something wrong.” Robert looked up into Aarons face and knew there was no point in lying.

“I figured I wouldn’t be welcome, I’m not a dingle am I so I thought I’d just stay out of your way.”

“How did you know about it? I only found out like 3 hours ago myself.”

“Vic told me this morning before I left. I figured if I just stayed out the way it would be easier so I just came here instead.”

“Robert, you are part of the family, even though I know you don’t believe me, you’re my boyfriend, which means you’re one of us, don’t think you’re getting out of it, if me and liv have to go then so do you,” Aaron laughed, a small smile appearing on Roberts face.

“It’s just weird you know, being accepted by your family, especially seeing as though they’re the Dingles, no offence.” He smiled at his boyfriend.

“None taken,” Aaron replied, “Come here.” He said softly pulling Robert up into a hug. “You’re my family and I love you, yeah?” He murmured as he felt Robert relax.

“I love you too.” Robert said softly, letting out a sigh of relief. They pulled apart from the hug but still stayed close before Aaron leant up and kissed him softly on his lips, placing his arms on Roberts shoulders and gently playing with Robert’s hair, something he had begun to do without realising. Meanwhile Roberts arms found their way around Aarons waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and becoming more passionate. After a few minutes, Robert moaned as he found himself melting into Aaron and went to lift Aaron onto the desk before being stopped by Aaron abruptly.

“Although, we may both be kicked out the family if we’re late so we better get moving.” He said reluctantly pulling away from Robert, 

“Later, yeah?” He promised, smiling.

 

The party went better than anyone was expecting, both Robert and liv were accepted by the Dingles as if they had never not been in the family, they spent what felt like the whole evening laughing and joking, they had such a good time that liv even forgot about her plan to sneak off to Gabby’s. Even Cain was being friendly towards Robert, well, as friendly as Cain got. At one point Aaron had gone to get more drinks for everyone and turning back to face his family his whole body was overwhelmed by a new sense of fondness seeing how well his boyfriend, the man he loves, was being properly accepted by his family – he couldn’t ask for more!

As the night drew to a close, Robert and Aaron offered to lock up the pub for Chas who had clearly had a few too many to drink. Aaron began collecting all the glasses as Robert put Liv in bed, she’d had one too many as well and was feeling slightly tipsy. Once they had finished sorting out the pub they headed upstairs to bed, Aaron leading the way before being stopped by Robert at the bottom of the stairs.

“Wait.” Robert suddenly spoke, causing Aaron to turn around.

“Yeah?” Aaron questioned. Robert just looked at him lovingly, feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” He started, “For today, it meant a lot.”

“No problem but,” Aaron stopped, reaching for Roberts hand and raising his eyebrows suggestively, “Today’s not over yet…”

With that he leant down to press a quick kiss onto Roberts lips and walking up the stairs before pushing Robert into their bedroom and closing the door behind them,

“Where were we?” He smirked as they fell into bed already undressing each other.


End file.
